The scientists at Hogwarts
by Kristine Angela Booth
Summary: When Fred and George crash their broom in America Brennan sees them use magic. Though, Brennan's brain will prove to smart to have it's memory blocked by magic. What will happen when Brennan remembers? More importantly, what will happen when Brennan remembers and there's a murder at Hogwarts...?
1. Prologue

**Author questions:** In the next chapter (possibly the one after that) I will need to separate the Jeffersonian crew into houses. Who should be in what house? The squintern is Vincent Nigel-Murray.

**Author note:** The characters will NOT be exact. I apologize for this in advance!

* * *

Brennan's eyes snapped open, she sat up silently. A crash had woken her. Reaching under her pillow she pulled out a gun and left her bedroom. She looked out of a window, looking down at the street. Two tall, red haired boys stood, a broken broom at their feet. Quietly she opened the window a bit to here them.

"Drat! Mom's gonna kill us!" One said.

"We'll be lucky to see another day at home." the other agreed. They sounded exactly the same and, looking closer, also looked exactly the same.

Both of them stood for a minute, thinking.

"Hey, Fred!" the second suddenly said.

"Ya, George?"

"We could just," he pulled out what looked like a wand. Understanding dawned on the face of the one named Fred. He pulled out an identical one.

Then a look of uncertainty took over Fred's face. "But, we can't use magic if we want to go back to Hogwarts."

George sighed. "Relax. There are no Ministry members anywhere near here. We're the only wizards in the whole state!" A broad grin broke out on both of their faces.

"Then let's do this!"

Fred and George pointed the wands at the broken broom. Together they muttered something and a light erupted from the end of the wands. When the light disappeared Brennan realized there were two brooms. And they were no longer broken.

Brennan fell backward in surprise. Fred and George looked up at the noise. When she got back up they were gone. Though the broom was still there. Brennan's quick brain realized what had happened immediately. The two boys had seen the open window, and knew that they had been watched.

Running, Brennan grabbed her phone and pressed speed dial number 1.

* * *

Booth rolled over and answered his ringing phone. "Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Booth. I need help." Brennan's voice was frightened.

"What? Are you okay?" Booth got up and started getting dressed immediately.

"I'm not sure. Booth, something weird has happened."

"What? What is it?!" Booth grabbed his car keys. He heard the sound of a door opening from Brennan's end.

"Booth. I saw-" Brennan was cut off. Booth heard the phone drop.

"Bones? Bones?!" Booth practically shouted into the phone.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a while since Booth had found Brennan on her floor with her door open. Brennan had forgotten everything, even calling Booth. The Jeffersonian had finally decided she could go back to work, though everyone kept a close eye on her. She was growing progressively more irritated with everyone following her around. Despite this, she did her best to keep quiet about it. She knew that they were all doing it out of worry.

Brennan had been having weird dreams that she couldn't explain. She didn't tell anyone about them, slightly afraid that they'd think something was wrong with her. Though she did begin to worry. Each night the dreams were longer, and had more detail. It took her a while to fall asleep on this night, but eventually she did.

First there was a crash. She got out of bed and crept to a window. Opening it she began to listen to two tall, red haired boys. They had freckles, and looked about 16. Broken brooms were at their feet. When they started talking she discovered their names were Fred and George. She noticed that they had a British accent. Then they pulled out wands and muttered something that could not mean anything in an existing language. A light flashed and the brooms fixed themselves. Brennan fell backward and when she got back up the two boys were gone, but their brooms remained. Brennan ran and grabbed a phone, speed dialing Booth. She was about to tell him what had happened when the boys entered her house. The door wasn't broken, but Brennan was sure it had been locked. Before she could do anything the boys pointed their wands and simultaneously said, "_Obliviate!"_

Brennan woke with a start. She felt herself sweating. After thinking about the dream something clicked. This was the memory she had forgotten. She wasn't sure how she knew, Booth would say it was a gut feeling.

Shaking slightly she got up and got dressed. There was a knock on the door as she finished her hair. Booth was finally here. When she answered the door, surely enough, Booth stood there looking slightly awkward. When the door opened he straightened up, and smiled. "Cool, let's go."

"Can I drive?" Brennan asked hopefully.

"No," Booth replied.

Brennan sighed but didn't say anything back. She knew that on this matter it was useless to argue. Leaving the building she got into the passenger side of Booth's car. For the most part it was pretty silent as they drove to the _Royal Diner_.

* * *

Booth's phone rang half-way through their meal. "Hello?" he said as he answered. There was a pause then he said, "Got it." and hung up.

Brennan knew what Booth was going to say before he even said anything. Though, it turned out she was wrong.

"Sweets wants to have a session," he looked Brennan in the eyes. "And we're going."

"What?!" Brennan exclaimed. "No, we're not." she was using the slightly high pitched voice she uses when she doesn't agree with Booth.

Booth sighed. "It's not for us. Angela scheduled a session, and now doesn't want to do it alone. Sweets says she refuses to continue without us there."

Brennan's face was full of confusion. She stared at Booth's face, examining it carefully. "That can't be right. Angela would never want us there. Plus, she would never schedule a session."

At this, Booth's face tightened slightly. "Fine," he sighed again. "It was Hodgins. I thought you'd be more likely to come if it was Angela."

"Why wouldn't I go for Hodgins?" Brennan failed to understand what Booth meant.

"Just come on." Booth put some cash on the table and stood up.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Sweets's office Brennan still didn't understand why Hodgins would need them there for his session. _What does Hodgins need to talk to Sweets about anyway?_ Her mind kept running through possibilities, but none of them seemed rational.

Booth and Brennan opened the office door. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Vincent Nigel-Murray, and Wendel were in the office with Sweets. "This doesn't look like it's a therapy session for Hodgins..."

"You told her it was for me?!" Hodgins said, only slightly pretending to be upset.

"Who's it for?" Brennan demanded.

Booth closed the door behind him. "Well, we were all worried about you. You've been talking about having weird dreams, and we wanted to make sure you were OK." Everyone smiled.

"We know your probably fine, but Sweets says we should do this anyway." Angela said, trying to be helpful.

"Just take a seat, and could you tell us about your dreams?" Sweets motioned towards the small couch in the middle of the crowded room.

Brennan sighed and sat. She would have argued, but she was smart enough to realize it would be useless. She began to tell them about the dreams. Starting with how each night they became longer, and more detailed. Then she told about the two boys and their brooms. She told about how they somehow used magic, then came and used it on her. After that she paused before telling them that she somehow knew this had happened on the night she had forgotten her memory.

They all stared at her for a few minutes, thinking through what they had just been told. "Well," Sweets finally said. "I suppose it's possible that something like that happened." He was trying to much to be helpful.

"Or." Hodgins began. "Or magic exists!"

"Honey, magic does not exist." Angela sighed. "It's just another fake conspiracy."

"F-fake?!" Hodgins looked mildly offended. He turned away as Angela patted his shoulder gently.

Everyone else looked like they didn't know what to think. Though, they obviously thought that she was going crazy.'

Booth seemed to be having an argument with himself. It was obvious that he wanted to be on Brennan's side, but magic was obviously just to strange a thing to exist.

"I agree with Sweets." Brennan said suddenly.

There was a small gasp, she had never agreed with him before.

"What I mean is, this could be something like what happened. Though magic could not have been involved."

Hodgins was about to argue, but Booth's phone rang.

Booth sighed and answered. "Hello?" A minute later he hung up, looking confused. "There's an owl for all of us at my office. Apparently it has a letter, and won't let anyone near it. They think that it will only allow us to take the letter."


	3. Chapter 2

They walked into Booth's office, staring at the owl. It was an ordinary Barn Owl, but it looked strange standing on Booth's desk. When they got closer it stuck out a leg. There was a piece of parchment attached.

"Did someone seriously send us a letter by owl?" Hodgins broke the silence, sounding excited.

"There are 205 species of owls." Nigel said as he gazed at the creature sitting on the desk. "This appears to be a Barn Owl."

"Let's read it." Brennan stepped forward.

"Bones, wait!" Booth put his hand on her shoulder. "What if the owl does something?"

"Like what? Peck me?" Brennan walked up to the desk and leaned over the owl. A few seconds later she was standing up with the piece of parchment in her hand. She opened the parchment and began to read.

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan, Cam Saroyan, Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro, Seeley Booth, and your intern(s),

We are in need of your assistance. Someone has been murdered at my school, Hogwarts. I am the headmaster, and we have some very important guests coming soon. So we ask you come and solve the case as soon as possible.

Normally we wouldn't invite you, you being muggles, but it appears that Dr. Brennan is remembering something that two of our students did. My apologies, Fred and George are hard to handle, even when they're not at school.

Again, we need you. Please send your answer back with the owl.

Headmaster of Hogwarts,

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Brennan passed the parchment to Booth, who passed it to the others when he finished reading it. "What school is called Hogwarts?" Booth asked, utterly confused. "And what are muggles?"

Sweets looked up after reading it. "Does this mean your dream actually happened?"

Angela nodded, slowly. "I think so. I think your dream was real." She smiled at Brennan.

"Well, we should probably answer this, Albus Dumbledore." Brennan looked at the rest of them.

"Why should we answer now?" Booth asked, confused. "We could wait and think about this."

"Because, the owl looks impatient." She gestured to the owl whose leg stuck out, looking at them with complete and utter impatience.

"I say we take it." Angela voiced. "I mean, we have no current cases."

Booth sighed. "Who else wants to do it?" He turned, everyone held up their hands. Brennan tentatively added hers to the mix.

"I believe this would be fascinating. We can observe a culture we've never seen before." Her eyes were bright with the possibilities.

"Fine." Booth grunted. He grabbed a piece of paper, wrote '_we accept_', then attached it to the owl. The owl flew out immediately.

* * *

"Where do you think this Hogwarts place is?" Angela asked Brennan back at the lab.

"No idea." Brennan replied, examining the femur of a hundred year old man.

"C'mon, you probably know every country. Take a guess at where it will be!" Angela was holding a clipboard, pen at the ready.

"I don't guess." Brennan looked up. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Oh, we're having a contest on who can guess the closest country." She turned over a picture of a map. Reading the key, Brennan could see that Hodgins voted Australia, Cam voted New Zealand, Booth voted Canada, Sweets voted Singapore, Vincent voted England, and Wendel voted the Bahamas.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" Brennan set the femur down and picked up a tibia.

"No, most of my work comes from cases." Angela shrugged. "But C'mon! Take a guess."

"I don't guess. I hypothesize based on concrete evidence regarding the matter." Brennan grabbed the skull.

"Well, what _concrete _evidence do we have?" Angela prompted.

Brennan sighed and set down the skull. "Signs of remodeling suggest this man was a warrior." She motioned towards the remains.

"Brennan." Angela sighed. "I ment regarding where Hogwarts could be."

"Oh." Brennan truely hadn't realized what she wanted evidence about. "Well, the words _hog _and _warts _are english words, so it's in a country that speaks it. Probably as a main language. Hm, Albus sounds like an English name. I'll go with England."

Angela looked at the chart. "Hunny, Nigel already guessed England."

"Then he has a wonderful thinking process." Brennan turned back to the bones, not understanding why Angela had pointed it out.

Angela sighed quietly. "Alright, I guess you can both pick England." She wrote on the board.

"What is the prize anyway?" Brennan asked.

"Oh. The prize for guessing correctly is that you get to be in charge of the lab for a week." Brennan's face showed she thought this was a wonderful prize for winning, though she said nothing. "For being the closest you get to make everyone dress up as whatever you wish for a week. And for being farthest, you have to fetch everyone coffee for the week they're dressed as whatever was chosen." Angela smiled.

"What Country will you vote for?"

"Oh, I think I'll do Montenegro."

"Really, they don't even speak English."

"Ya, but I figured it's closer to yours than anyone else's. Vincent's excluded that is." she added.

"And you chose it because your last name is Montenegro?"

"Of course." Angela smiled. "Anyway, want to go to lunch? Hodgins and Vincent are coming as well."

"Sure, I think I'm done here." Brennan took off her gloves.

* * *

They decided to eat at _The Royal Diner_. Angela and Brennan had soup and french fries. Vincent and Hodgins had hamburgers.

"So, Angela told me that you both voted England." Hodgins tried to make conversation.

"Yep," Brennan replied.

Vincent's face showed that he was glad to have picked the same country as Brennan.

They ate in silence for a while before Brennan's phone rang. "Yes?" "Of course, we're on our way." She put the phone away. "It was Booth, the owl's back."

Anticipation shown on their faces. They paid for the food, then hurried to the FBI building. They were all anxious to see if they won.


End file.
